Commitment
by Derek Torres
Summary: A story about Arizona and Callie being back together after she was in New York. Callie is working on something, Arizona is suspicious, and thinks that Callie cheats.


Commitment

Callie is back from New York, she realised that it wasn't the right place, she missed Arizona and all her friends. She's so happy to be back with Arizona, everything got cleared up. Now it's been months since Callie is back in Seattle.

There were no problems at all, everyone was happy. Callie and Arizona happy together with Sofia. But one day, Callie won't come home overnight. She's been working on a big surprise for Arizona since she is back in Seattle, but this was the first night, she didn't come home. Callie didn't think it through. To hide something that big, from your wife? Won't end very well.

On the next day, they meet in the hospital, because both of them have a consult on the same patient.

"Callie? Why weren't you home last night? I was worried, is everything okay?", Arizona asked very nervously.

"Arizona, I'm sorry that I didn't call. I'm so sorry, it was a very busy night, I was working on something." She looked into Arizona's eyes hoping she won't ask on what she was working.

Arizona nodded and walked away, smiling, but on the inside, she was dying. "I can't believe it… she is lying right into my face!", she said in her mind. Of course, she is thinking of the worst thing that could possibly happen.

The rest of the day, they didn't really saw each other. On that night, Callie didn't show up again at home. She was busy. Very busy. This big surprise for Arizona is very difficult to make. She is trying to make Arizona a prosthetic leg, that looks and work like a real leg.

She knows that Arizona is still very upset that she got her leg cut off.

Month past, like that a dozen of nights Callie wasn't home. It's very suspicious. Arizona didn't care anymore, is making her angry.

"Callie!", she yells. Callie is turning around to her wife, with a big question mark on her face.

"What? What is it? Why are you yelling? Is there a problem? I am standing right next to you! There is no need to yell!", she didn't understand what was wrong with her wife.

And the fight begins, yelling at each other. Callie didn't understand why, so she just thought that Arizona is may be on her period, she is sometimes like that when she menstruate.

The door opens, Callie leaves without a word. Arizona started to cry because she thinks that the love of her life, the mother of her daughter is cheating on her. She collapsed onto the ground, crying.

"Is she doing all this to give me a revenge… Just why, won't she tell me why she is always in the hospital. Or where ever she really is!", it is driving Arizona crazy not to know what Callie is doing.

As Callie leaves she went to Meredith. And knocks on her door.

"Mer? Are you home?!"

Meredith opens the door. "Callie! Glad to see you!", Meredith leads Callie into the house.

"So everything okay? Oh! Wait, tell me about the project you've been working on now for months. You told me, that it is something very big, but tell me what it is, please?", she smiles into Callie's face, with puppy eyes so that Callie gets weak and tells her about it.

"Okay, okay. I tell you something about it. I almost done with it, months of work is in this project. It's a surprise for A...", Meredith phones start ringing interrupting Callie.

"Why is Arizona is calling me? Everything okay between you two?", she didn't wait for Callies answer, picking up her phone.

"Yes? Arizona?"

"Tell me!", she sobbed into the phone. "Tell me! Is Callie cheating on me!"

"What? No! Why are you thinking that?", Callie heard Arizona asking Mer if she was cheating on her. Callie acts fast and took Meredith's phone.

"Arizona! Calm down! I am not cheating on you. I would never! I LOVE YOU!"

She hung up, apologised to Meredith and got back home to her crying wife, but she did a stopover at the hospital to get the leg.

Callie opens the house door seeing Arizona sitting on the ground crying, she walks over to Arizona sitting next to her. Wiping away her tears and kissing her cheek.

"Arizona, look… I am very sorry that you think that I cheated on you… But I couldn't tell you why I wasn't at home all those nights. I was working on a surprise for you. Since I am back in Seattle I am working on a prosthetic leg for you that looks and works like a real leg. I was very hard work, and I'm almost done with it. You know I love you!", Callie got tears in her eyes, because her lovely with thought she was cheating on her, she wouldn't to something like that so the woman you love.

Kissing her wife again.

"I'm sorry", Arizona said and kissed Callie back.

"I was just… Nevermind.."

Both look into each other's eyes, starting to smile and kissing.

"I love you, Calliope.

"I love you too, Arizona."


End file.
